Hellsing:Wolf Hunt
by StubburnWolf
Summary: Werewolves need some publicity in this world and this story does just that. What better combination than a rouge wolf and the all mighty Alucard?
1. Chapter 1

******Ok I don't own Hellsing but this is my fanfic thingy...well anyways! This takes place after all the major battles are over. Hellsing is just hanging out until a sudden spur of werewolf attacks come. A new comer to Europe is targeted and ends up with Hellsing to fight the new threat.**

******EDIT: Ok, I came back recently to upload new chapters, but found that when I wrote this way back when, my writing well, left something to be desired. So before I add anything new I am going back into each chapter to improve them.**

After my long flight I decided to go to a club. It didn't really matter which, I just needed a drink. A real lack luster one caught my eye. It was beat up and looked like a place I could just slip in and out of. As soon as I entered, all my senses were blurred. The smells of people in the club overpowered my nose. The booming music nearly broke my ear drums. The smoke burned my eyes, and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

I was forcefully shoved to the center of the mass of people. A small growl escaped my lips. 'Stupid humans! No respect for personal space. Grr...' I made my way to the bar. At least here I can sit. Taking a stool I sighed. So far Europe hasn't been as good as I thought it would be.

My ears perked up. 'Another one in here? What are the odds?' At that very moment a head nudged itself into my neck and released a growl. "Why, what are you doing here?" I cringed at the invasion of my personal space and privacy. Great, not even five minutes in here and I'm already being harassed.******  
**

"Nothing, what do you want?" I shot back.

"To give you this my dear." He stuck a bottle into my hands. "All of the werewolves in Europe drink it." He whispered cooly.

"If I drink it will you go away?"

"Only if my dear." He said with a dark chuckle. Rolling my eyes I uncorked the small bottle and downed it. Immediately my pupils shrunk, and I felt my body start to change. My hair stood on end and I bolted out of the club. Desperately I looked for a hiding spot, an alleyway caught my attention. I shed my clothes just barely before my transformation ripped them to shreds. I leapt to the rooftops and began sprinting down the block.

* * *

"Alucard!" Shouted Integra furiously.

"Yes, Master?" He drawled.

Integra was sitting at her desk puffing on her cigar furiously. Folders spread out across her desk. "We have a problem. There has been someone mauled outside of a local club." The sadistic vampire smiled.

"What no details? How badly it was maimed? Or perhaps the amount of blood?" At the comment he flashed his enlarged incisors.

"No. But we suspect it is supernatural in origin. There is a women fleeing the scene as we speak... on the roof tops."

"I'll be right back then, master." And with that he vanished laughing.

* * *

I ran until I couldn't anymore. The jolt of uncontrollable energy the drink had given me was gone and then some. I collapsed rather ungracefully on the roof. Completely drained I reverted back to my human form. My breathing came in harsh pants. Over my panting I heard someone appear. "Hello there, you're coming with me little puppy." I smiled, still drugged.

"There better be a sexy face to go with that sexy voice." I drunkenly sang. A sadistic laughter erupted from the man. He picked me up and everything went black. I passed out shortly after.

* * *

When I awoke I was held in his arms. The drug was worn off and all of my senses were on high alert. " You..you...YOU!" I bit him in the side and ripped a big chunk out of him. He merely laughed at me and regenerated. I stared at him in confusion. But my thoughts were interrupted by a sharp command from across the room.

"Stop this madness!" My ears perked up and I turned to see a mad blonde in a tux. "We have a serious matter to discuss and we do not have time for your shenanigans." I just stared at her. "You were seen fleeing the scene of a crime. A rather brutal one at that." I furrowed my brow. Was she trying to imply that I was involved.

"Well I don't know who you've been talking to but, all I did was run on some rooftops. Come to think of it, the only one that would do that might be that jerk who gave me that drink. He is shady personified." When the vampire readjusted his right hand my eyes shot to the spot. Horrified I realized I was still nude. I curled my knees up and crossed my arms over my chest. "You pervish vampire! You didn't even get me clothes before this meeting!" He chuckled.

"Silence! Alucard stop harassing her. As for you, could you find this wolf?"

"If I sniffed him yes." I replied honestly

"Very well, take this American to her room. She is part of the Hellsing organization now." With that Alucard phased through the door and started towards my room.

"I hate you." I snarled at him. 'Even though what I said earlier was true...'

'Ah so that was true now?'

'Get out of my head!' My eyes narrowed. 'I really hate you.'

"Out of curiosity, the reason you came to this country would be..." 'No!' I started hitting him, forcing him to stop making me relive why I left the states. 'Whatever my pet.'

"What? Your pet? I never pledged allegiance to you! Unlike you I am no one's pet! The only thing I ever pledged my allegiance to is the flag! He snarled a bit.

"Watch what you say, you live here now. And werewolves have been vampire's servants for centuries."

"Not me, and I'm sure as hell not starting now. Are we at my room yet?" Just then he phased through a door. Inside it was a large empty room with nothing except a bed, table, and two chairs. He set me down on the bed and went to the table. I took the covers around myself.

"Why bother? It's not like I haven't seen you already." He dropped a pile of clothes on the bed. I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out you perv!" He phased threw the door leaving me alone. I mumbled something about actually using doors then I looked at the clothes. A long, tan trench coat, white t-shirt, motorcycle gloves, black shorts, big black commando boots, and a red bra with matching underwear. "I wonder who picked out the these."I said sarcastically as I held up the red combo. Shivering I put them on. "Hmm..." I toke the shorts and shredded them at the bottom. "Ah! Now that's more my style!" I happily finished getting dressed and went to the door.

I started up the hallway. I froze momentarily, the scent coming off the door at the end of the hall reeked of Alucard. I shook my head, then went on my way. After three flights of stairs and numerous hallways I ended up in the kitchen. Inside was a butler, he was without a doubt the oldest person I had seen in the mansion so far.******  
**

"Hello, miss. My name is Walter." He said, politely as he turned around.

"Hi, Walter, I'm Lexi." He smiled and continued getting out medical blood. I sniffed and my eyes bugged. I ran to the fridge, whipped open the door and found a steak. Licking my chops, I tore it from its packaging and dug into it.

"Yum! I prefer hunting but steak is just soo good!" I smiled, wiping some droplets of blood from my face.

He looked at me with a strained expression. "Um. That was Sir Integra's dinner." I frowned.

"Sorry. I guess I'll go see Alucard." I took off, fleeing from the awkward situation. I stopped at his door, stood, and let myself in.

"No knock?" I kicked the door closed and knocked it with my foot. He laughed at me. "Were you raised in a barn?"

"Woods actually." I smirked at him.

"Whatever my pet. Would you care for some blood?" He pointed to a bag of medical blood on a table. I scoffed.

"I'm half human you know, that repulses me." I looked at him with a sour expression on my face. And with that he picked me up and walked to his coffin. I shrieked in protest and wriggled trying to get away. He laughed, of course, and laid us down in his sleeping space. Pulling the lid closed.

"I know what you're thinking. Pets sleep with their masters." 'I hate you.'

"I can't breathe in here." I complained. Sticking my claws into the cracks I opened the coffin lid just a little. Silent with rage I lay still. His arms moved around my stomach.I was fine until his hand twitched, I froze, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Oh?" He started to tickle me. I tried to hold in my laughter as long as I could.

"If...you...haha...don't stop...I'll kick you in a place where even a vampire will feel the pain!" He stopped. I turned to face him. My eyes flashed wolf. He dug his fingers in-between my shoulder blades and into my lower back, forcing me forward. My face was buried in the folds of his clothes. "If I wasn't in this coffin I would maim you and leave." I seethed.

"Heh, tell me, are all American's this rude or is it just you?" Enraged, I sunk my fangs into his face, not stopping at the bone. When I pulled away he was fine. "Haha, I take it that was a werewolf love bite." My temper flared again. I kicked him in the groin and happily went to sleep, the sound of him groaning in pain like music to my ears.

**Well I revised the first chapter. If you read it before let me know if you think it's improved. If it's your first time reading, then just comment what you think of it as is. :) And I ask you to reread these chapters as I fix and improve them over the next few days. R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Turning over in my tight little space I realized that Alucard had been holding me tightly. Agh! I can't move! I jabbed my elbow in between his ribs to wake him up. "What was that for?" he snarled.  
"Let me out of here! I'm hungry, and besides its night time, shouldn't you be up and about, Nightwalker?" I added at the last second. I smiled, that last comment bothered him. "Fine! If you won't open this stupid thing then I'll do it myself!" Rolling onto my belly I pushed up till my shoulders hit the lid. Pushing upwards with some force the lid creaked open. Quickly I jumped out and ran into the hallway. "Finally, I got away from him for once." I said with a big sigh.  
I made my way out onto a open training field. Changing into my wolf form I trotted into the forest. Raising my snout to the wind I caught the scent of a rabbit several yards away. Moving like a shadow, I snuck to a tree right behind it. My muscles tense in anticipation, I sprung forward and nabbed the little hare.  
When I came out of the forest I saw Alucard standing at the targets watching me. I trotted over to him. "What were you doing?" I dropped the remains of the rabbit at his feet.  
'That answer your question?' After a stare down with him I trotted past him, transforming into my human form as I went. I quickly got dressed and walked back up the many stairs of the Hellsing estate. Once I was inside I heard Integra tell Walter to come get me. I walked up the stairs to her office. I passed Walter on the stairs, we exchanged glances. I opened the door to find Alucard already inside.  
"Hello, Sir Integra Hellsing." I advanced next to Alucard. She nodded and threw a folder at me.  
"We have found a pattern in the attacks" Leafing through the folder I saw some key words like maimed, shredded, closed casket, and cause of death unknown. "If he keeps up this pattern then we have picked when and where his next attack will be." I nodded as I flipped a page in the folder. "You and Alucard will go there and intercept them before they can kill their next victim.  
"So we have about two days to prepare?" She nodded" "Well in that case I think I should educate Alucard and Seras in how to properly fight a werewolf." Alucard looked highly offended as did Integra for some reason.  
"Alucard can take care of himself...and you if need be." I scuffed.  
"Alucard might be the best vampire and vampire slayer but werewolves are in a league of their own. We can change our shape and can be out in the daylight. Two things vampires can't do, so it's harder to pick us out from humans. Furthermore we can smell people from several miles away and can hide before you find us." Alucard stood there with a permanent glare on his face. "Tell Seras to meet us out on the training field." With that I turned around and left the room with a fuming Hellsing behind me.

* * *

After several minutes Alucard materialized next to me. "She will be out in a minute." I nodded and hid in the forest. A minute later the she vampire came out. I began listening in on their conversation "Master where is she?"  
"Be patient police girl." Heh, he gave her a nickname too. I sat down to let them or at least Seras feel uneasy. Once she started to shift in place I started my way the long way around the edge of the forest. With a jolt of energy I burst out of the forest, giving them a wide expanse of lawn between us. Leaning forward I ran faster, light, and swiftly towards the duo. Kicking my back feet into the ground I jumped on Seras. I pinned her easily...I little to easily for a fledgling of Alucard. I really was expecting more from her.  
"Epp! Get off!" She yelped. I only smirked and pinned her harder. She was squirming like a child and it amused me highly. I felt Alucard's eyes on me.  
"If that had been a real attack you be dead right now... Or UN undead...Whatever, you know what I mean!" I hopped off her and stared at Alucard. I shook off my now baggy clothes and charged him. He sidestepped, but I kicked him in the jaw and swung around to scratch at his face. A strong hand hit me in the chest and sent me tumbling head over heels backwards. Catching my footing I charged him again only this time I vanished right before we collided.  
Standing in shock Alucard looked around to find me, but couldn't. Then He found me...plummeting down about to hit him in the face, but I vanished again. After a long drawn out moment of silence a long, proud howl broke the silence. Both of their heads snapped up to see me howling on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. Gripping the edge of the roof I leaned forward.  
As I fell down I changed into my werewolf form. My claws caught on the side of the building slowing me down. I ran on the wall until I was about to hit the ground then I lunged forward and made a bee line to Alucard.  
I clamped down on his arm as tightly as I could without actually biting him. He brought his gun up to my head. Smirking at him. "If you shoot me I'll bite you and you'll become what you belittle so much."  
"If I shoot you then you're dead." How blunt.  
"Wanna bet?" He snarled a twisted smile and pulled on the trigger. I twisted his arm so that the bullet hit me in the collar bone instead of my face. I dropped his arm and half stood half crouched a few feet away. "Betcha can't do that again! Or are you scared?" Cocking my head to the side mocking him. He laid his arm across his other and shot right at me. Some sparks flew from the bullet as it was stopped by my large sharp teeth. Spinning it around in my mouth I spit the bullet out in front of him. " Both of you have a lot to learn." I smiled.  
Getting redressed I rolled my right shoulder. Sorely I walked back towards the building. Alucard walked up beside me. "Your shoulder is badly wounded. I'll take you to Walter."  
" Back off batty! I'm fine. We wolves can heal fast, plus I'm stronger at night." He wrapped his large gloved hand over my shoulder and squeezed it with enough force to break a human's shoulder. I bit my lip to conceal the pain.  
"You're not fine at all." I glared at him. I rolled my shoulder again and it released several loud cracks.  
"There now the bones are all lined up again. They just need some time to fuse back together. I should be fine by morning." He gave me a look of uncertainty and slight annoyance.  
He looked up at the building. "Walter wants to see you."  
"Ok." We were walking towards the rear of the building. A heavily armored door blocked our path. Alucard phased us right though. "Hi, Walter."  
"Hello Miss. Lexi." He smiled and lugged out a large gun case from under the table and opened it on the table. He pulled out a gun slightly larger than Alucard's. A frown graced my face. Unfortunately Walter saw it before I could smile again. "What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, just I'm more of a cut and slash kind of girl." Now it was his turn to frown. He went into a back room and after a few minutes returned with a battered case. He laid it out on the table and opened it to reveal two daggers. They were magnificently crafted. Each was wavy and had a dip in it near the tip. The hilt of the daggers had an opal inlaid in them and leather wound around the handle. And both were extremely sharp. "Wow, Walter these are amazing! Where on earth did you get them?" He looked very pleased.  
"They have been back there for a very, very long time. These daggers are extremely old, finely crafted." I nodded in agreement as I examined them. "Sadly when fighting ghouls and vampires guns worked much better and are much more efficient." Tossing one in my hand I getting a feel for the new weapons.  
"It isn't the weapon, it's how you use it." Side glancing at Alucard. "You could have the most updated weapon and be up against someone with a staff or just their bare hands and lose pitifully if you are not fit to fight them. Skill over power." He narrowed his eyes behind his orange glasses. "Thank you Walter, these are much appreciated."

"Its was no problem at all." He smiled, looking happy that he found something that suited my weapon needs. We waved and left Walter to put the gun back in its case.  
Me and my personal shadow made our way back to his room. I opened the door and walked in. He removed his trench coat, hat, glasses and boots. I took off my boots, trench coat, and daggers and set them next to his things on a shelf. "So you want to be with me then eh?" I glared at him.  
"Like I have a choice. You would just bring me in here later when you were ready for bed." He smiled that Cheshire grin of his and opened his coffin bed.  
"Well get in, my pet." He gestured for me to get in after him. I walked over and climbed in.  
"I told you not to call me that!" He just laughed and turned around to face the opposite side of the coffin leaving me to my pouting.

**Rate and review! Second chapter that has been redone! :)If you like it comment, if you don't comment to let me know why not,so I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and saw Alucard still sleeping. Since he was more harmless that way I slowly got out of the coffin. Quietly I walked down the hallway to Seras's room. I pushed open the door and walked in. She was sitting on a her bed. "Hey, can you help me out?" She looked up at me questioningly. "I need to look um, well normal to go into the club. So that the wolf doesn't recognize me." I must have looked so stupid standing there asking that because she half smiled half smirked at me.  
"Come here and sit while I find you some clothes." She went to her dresser and rummaged through it for awhile. I honestly despised wearing any type of girly clothes. One I just don't like them. Two there not very practical. They're usually tight and restricting. If you're attacked you're like a sitting duck. And as for make up? Well it's just pointless. "Here we go!" I looked up. She was holding a nice t-shirt and capris. Also she was holding a makeup bag.  
"Ugh." She looked sad. "Its just don't get your hopes up with getting those back in one piece."  
"Oh, I don't mind. I'm used to it." I tried the clothes on and they fit just right. Well to my standards anyway. They were a little baggy so that was a big plus. Then she broke out the makeup. We sat on her bed facing each other. She looked slightly depressed for some reason.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing." I stared at her.  
"You know that animals' canines especially can sense people's emotions with a great degree of accuracy?" She looked pitiful.  
"I like master, and he doesn't care for me at all. He seems to take a liking to you far more than me." She didn't seem to have any hint of jealousy in her voice, only despair.  
"If he turned you he must have some feelings for you. Besides he's only interested in me because I'm his new play thing whether I like it or not." She still looked sad. "Hey, you know what will cheer you up?" She shook her head. I changed into my wolf form. "A wolf with make up on!" She let out a loud laugh. I smiled and watched her frown turn into a smile.  
I turned back and let her finish with the annoying (to me) task of putting make up on me.  
About twenty minutes later I walked into Integra's office. Alucard was unusually late. When he finally did come in he put a shocked look on both mine and Integra's faces. He was wearing a white button down shirt only half buttoned. Gone were his hat, glasses, and trench coat. He had on nice pants and shoes, compares to his normal boots.  
"Well, don't we look spiffy?" I joked. He glared at me for a split second then spoke.  
"Integra can we go now?"  
"I suppose" With that she waved us off.

As we walked into the club I immediately smelled him. The wolf was sitting three tables down from us. Alucard went to talk to me but I refused to say a word. He kept up and finally just probed into my mind.  
_What is with you?_  
He's listening in on us you idiot.  
"So how have you been lately?" He gave me a weird look. Ok, look have a false real conversation and plan in our thoughts, ok?  
"I've been good, you?" _I get it._  
"I've been good too." Ok so he knows it's me. I'm going up to him. You sit here and when I get him to go outside wait a minute and follow us got it? "Well I'm going to go talk to a friend real quick." He nodded.  
I walked over to the wolf. "Hello again." He stared at me for a little then smiled  
"Oh, hey. I never caught your name." His voice was cool like ice.  
"Lexi and yours?"  
"It's Shadow. Hey are you hungry?" He looked past me to Alucard.  
"Oh, yah I am. And don't worry my friend won't mind." He looked me in the eyes then started towards the door. I followed at his heels. Along the way into the alley I looked his pack up and down. One had black and silver hair. Another had white hair and a jacket with blue and red sleeves. On the back was a big star. The last one had red and tan tattoos on his face and arms. Shadow himself had jet black hair that looked like a messier version of Alucard's. He had a baggy shirt just like Alucard's one. He had pants on that were almost as black as his hair.  
We came into a alley where a girl was standing around looking afraid. "What the, what are you doing?" The guys starting pushing her around, and changing into wolves at the same time. She screamed so loud I thought someone would have heard it but no. I changed too to blend in. Shadow went to pounce on her and at the same time I rammed head first into his ribs. The other two jumped me. A clash of claw and fangs. I cut the black and silver one across the throat and the tatted one on the side. The third grabbed a hold of my tail and yanked hard. I spun around and ripped up his face. He let out a yelp and released me. I heard Shadow coming. I ducked but he clawed me on the back.  
Alucard popped up in the mouth of the alley. "Get her out of here now! As far as you can." He looked disgruntled at his meager task but grabbed her.  
All of them were surrounding me now. The star one jumped first and I grabbed him by his foot just in time to hit the black and silver one with him. The other one charged and I lifted onto my back feet and slammed my paws down on his neck. I spun around changing into my werewolf form and grabbed the three. I threw them all against the hard brick walls of the alley. They looked like they were beaten to bad to stand but when Shadow commanded them to follow Alucard they ran faster than I ever thought they could.  
Shadow changed too. He walked towards me grinning savagely. I tried to run around to his side but he kicked me in the jaw. My teeth slammed together so hard I heard at least three chip. I swung my head around and bit him on the leg. I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and slammed him into the wall. He slowly got up and cracked his knuckles. "Hehehe, what an amusing game you're putting on. When are you going to actually fight me?" Fire flashed in my eyes as a charged him. I brought back my arm and just nicked his face as he moved away only to appear behind me.  
I changed into a wolf again just barely missing his claws. I sprang onto his back and sunk my teeth into his flesh and fur. He tried to shake me off but I stuck like glue. A evil snarl came from him and he went wild. He turned around and started to repeatedly slam me against the hard brick walls. I clung to him with every fiber of my being. When he started to go towards the other wall I switched into my were form again and never letting go dragged him to the roof of the one building making up the alley. I moved to face him and jumped off the roof with him falling back first towards the ground. We were almost there when at the last second he made a swift movement and spun around.  
A huge cloud of dust and asphalt flew into the air when I hit. I lay in a giant crater in the ground. Most of my bones felt broken. I numb pain was covering my whole body. When I opened my eyes I saw an extremely blurred Alucard walking towards me. He was bending down to me just as I blacked out and the pain went away...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with tubes sticking out of my arms and beeping noises. I looked up to see Walter busy with something across the room. I returned the attention to myself. Most of my body was covered in gauze and stitches. I tried to remember what happened to me last but it only made my head spin. I shifted my position to semi sitting. Big mistake. A surge of pain rain up my spine. "Ugh." I made a face.  
"You shouldn't be moving." Alucard said from behind me. I glared but didn't turn around.  
"And you shouldn't be hovering." I said slightly ticked. I can do whatever I want! I turned to get up, fighting the pain. Trying my best to keep my face calm. If I was right it was almost night and it was a full moon tonight. "What happened?" I cringed knowing Alucard would rub it in.  
"You were fighting with Shadow and you crashed into the ground after jumping off a building with him. You were already beat up." He paused and seemed slightly confused. "Even so you healed fast."  
"How fast?" I gave him a look.  
"Considering the extent of your injuries, you should have died. And if you didn't then you should have been hospitalized for several months."  
"And how long was a asleep for?"  
"A few days." He made a face.  
"And that surprises you? I mean I'm not human and I'm not fragile. Plus werewolves heal fast. Tonight is a full moon and I will be completely healed." I started to rip off the gauze when he interrupted me.  
"How did you know it was a full moon and day time?" I didn't look up from my work.  
"Well for one my kind has a excellent sense of time. Two we get stronger during a full moon. And three you look more sluggish then usually, so its day time." He gave me a hard stare then sat on a sofa nearby. I heard a chuckle from behind us and remember Walter was here too.  
As I ripped off some bandages I knocked some stitches open and warm blood started to roll down my arm. Absently I wiped it off my arm then remember who my company was. I smirked, now I could have some fun. He seemed to know what I was up to. I walked over to him and held my hand right in front of his face. "You want it, but you can't have it! You want to lick my hand, but you can't! Ha ha!" He snarled and went to lunge at me. I saw wires flash in front of me and then Walter was there.  
"You know better than that Alucard." He turned to me. "And you let him be." I don't know why but I felt more afraid of Walter at that moment than Alucard. I just nodded and walked out of the room.

I wondered down the hall till I found myself in the kitchen. Well it's not a bathroom but it'll do. Carefully unwrapping the gauze I went over to the sink. I turned the the knob and painfully cool water rained down onto my cuts. Slowly the water warmed up and it rinsed away all traces of blood from my arm. Slowly I swung my arm to let it air dry. After a minute or two I stopped and grabbed the gauze. Urgh I hate this stuff. In vain I tried to reapply it to my sore arm. Sadly I lack the medical expertise that Walter has so it ended up looking like a blind monkey had done it.  
"You need to go back and lay down." The low assertive voice came from only a foot behind me. How had I not noticed him earlier? His materializing powers are highly annoying.  
I turned around to face him; unfortunately he has over a head on me. Having to literally look up at people bothers me. Yet another thing to go on my 'Reasons to hate Alucard list'. "Leave me alone." I said icily. It was hard to deal with him when I was well, but being hurt cuts my patience in half.  
"At least go and lay down till the full moon. I'll wake you when it's in its apex." He looked solemn and honest. How dare he calm my anger? None the less it worked.  
"All right but not a minute longer." I averted my gaze. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I'm bitter because I lost and now I'm taking it out on him. He doesn't deserve it. At least not this time. He put his hand on my shoulder and we both vanished only to reappear in the room I was just in. Reluctantly I sat back down onto the bed and let Walter proceed to hook all of the tubes and wires back onto me. The bed was comfortable and sleep came quickly...as did the nightmares.  
Alucard stood hovering over the bed. She went to sleep fairly quickly, but not soon after she started to tremble. It might have been from the pain, but then little gasps came from her. "Walter why didn't she have these fits earlier?" Now she was having a full blown nightmare.  
"Before she was in an unconscious sleep, she wasn't thinking at all. Now her mind is free to wonder." Alucard looked down at her fussing in the bed. Perhaps?... His mind reached out to her, probing her mind to find what was troubling the poor werewolf. All of a sudden a impenetrable wall came down. He tried to find any way of getting through, but it was as sturdy as lead.  
"She could not do this when she was awake so how can she do it in her sleep?" Considering how most things went his way this was extremely frustrating.  
Judging by his face Walter guessed that she had put up a mental wall to keep people out. "Perhaps what she is seeing is personal. It's something traumatic that she doesn't want anyone to see. Most likely she has no clue she's even doing it." Now this peeked the vampire's interest. Seeing now that he was not going to let sleeping dogs lie. (No pun intended) Walter left the room to go attend to the chores.  
Curious as to the reason of her adamant discomfort Alucard walked closer and placed his hand on her forehead, trying again to read her mind. The wall was still up, however at his touch she noticeably calmed down. He placed his other hand over hers and her trembling ceased. So physical contact soothes her, he thought to himself. He grabbed a chair and placed it next to her bed. After finding a comfortable position he laid his palm over her arm and decided to rest till the full moon.

If you read these on Deviantart, then yes I combined chapters 4 and 5. :) Wanted to make them longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard sensed that it was time to get the wolf up. He stood up and tried once again to see into her thoughts. Surprising this time he saw right into her dreams. He couldn't help himself and looked to see what filled her mind.  
I rolled in the field feeling the warm sun on my fur. "Ah this is so peaceful!" I rolled over and snuggled up against a warm body. Unfortunately it was of those dreams where you can't tell who the person is. Regardless it felt nice to huddle up against the person. "Mmm." I haven't been this calm in sooo long it seems, I thought.  
"Wakey wakey, my pet." My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see Alucard laying next to me. He wore a devilish grin on his face and I wanted to bite it off. What he can't simply shake me awake?  
"What the hell? GET. OUT. OF. MY. DREAMS!" My eyes blazed; there is just no line with this guy!  
"I never knew you liked to snuggle." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
"Shut up! And get your hands off me!" I tried desperately to wake up, but it was all in vain. He was keeping me in this dream turned nightmare. "Let me wake up Alucard." I said under my breath. He looked down at me and propped his head on his hand.  
"Only if you snuggle like a good little pet." Oh god how I wanted to rip that smirk off his face so badly.  
"I have my pride Alucard and I like to keep it." I glared into what should have been his soul, but to no avail.  
"If you don't I won't let you go. Then it will take you even longer to heal." His grin grew to resemble the Cheshire cat. Urgh, he got me there. I hate him, but I hate being hurt even more. I looked away from him and reluctantly inched a little closer to him. He grabbed me and practically smashed me against him. I just barely kept my boiling pot of anger under control. "How much is that doggy in the window..." My eye started to twitch, that was enough! I snapped my head up and gave him a face that would have made any person (even Integra) stop breathing.  
"Wake me up NOW." Each word was laced with acid and shot from my tongue like knives. My pride was hurt, but now he just killed my dignity along with it. His smile slowly turned into a frown and the grass turned into the bed. Immediately I ripped the whole assortment of tubes out of my arms and jumped off the bed. I stood there for a moment trembling in anger. I took a deep breath and walked out of the room seething in rage.  
As I got close to the massive front doors Walter walked by. He looked up with a smile. "Why hello ..." He stopped when He saw the look to kill on my face. I would probably feel bad later, but now I just didn't seem to care. Once I was outside I stalked over to the wide open training area. The bandages were ripped off. In hindsight not a good idea, but anger does things to make bad ideas seem good. Right after that Alucard appeared a safe ten feet away.  
He must have sensed that I was really p. because he talked in an even tone. "I just want to see what happens." heh, curiosity killed the cat I thought. I stood arms outstretched and let the moon's rays cover me. Very quickly my bones started to set and form back together. The cuts and gashes on my arms and legs closed, scabbed, and disappeared in rapid succession. After it was over I permitted myself a long sigh. Not only did the moon heal my body but also my emotions. My anger had stalled and guilt filled in its place. I walked over to Alucard and said.  
"I'm sorry for getting so mad." He looked suspicious and I didn't blame him. "I'm going to go hunt now will you hold me clothes till I get back? He nodded and stood there as I shed my clothes and shifted into a wolf. I trotted off into the forest and went into feral mode. Lifting my snout to the wind I caught the scent of a raccoon nearby. I slunk through the trees trying to stay as silent as possible. When it was in sight I dropped to my belly and crawled across the underbrush. I was just about three feet away when it looked up. In a flash I pounced on it and killed it. This was no steak but it was good enough. I ate the most nourishing parts and left the rest for the scavengers and bugs.  
The moon filtered down through the leaves and lay in random patches on the ground. I walked quietly through these shaking my fur the loosen any dirt from my underbelly. The sounds of the night sung louder during the full moon. Most people never hear it and if they do don't notice it, but when you spend your life in the woods it's a simple joy you learn to love. When I came to the edge of the woods I trotted lightly, my feet barely touching the ground with each step. This was the elegance I could only achieve when in my wolf form. Alucard Watched me the whole time, no doubt he heard my feelings the whole time I was in the woods, but after the dream nothing could bother me. I felt his presence in my mind and stood in front of him. No doubt I was going to get crap about having actual feelings.  
Hmm, it's very intriguing to see things through your eyes. True not as much of the world is lost on me but, your perspective makes me seem blind. I looked at him dumbfounded, was he complimenting me? I can respect your connection with nature much more now. Hey what do you know, 500 hundred years old and he can still learn new things. He smirked and pushed my clothes at me. I shifted and quickly put them on.  
"I'm glad to see that after centuries of hate our species can have mutual respect for each other." I smiled.  
"Your savage and calculated kill was also something to see." I sighed and looked up at him sarcastically. Should've known that he liked the killing. "Speaking of which you still have blood on your face." His devilish smile returned. Oh no don't even think about it bat boy! I stood frozen and bug eyed. He leaned down and proceeded to lick my face clean of all blood. I closed my eyes and kept rigid. Just let him do what he wants and he'll go away I thought to myself. "Oh on the contrary." He leaned back and licked him chops.  
"I didn't know vampires liked raccoon." I spat at him. He chuckled and threw his head back. I wanted to bite so badly, but I fought the urge. After all impulse is not always a good thing.  
"I disagree." With that he pulled me by my arm and we vanished. (FYI for those of you who don't travel air vampire it feels like your whole body disintegrates and then is forced back together. Not all that fun, but it's something you get used to.) I was just about to ask him where he was taking me when I saw it was his room. His coffin was open and he gestured for me to climb in.  
"But I just woke up!" I protested. I tried to back away but he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to drag be to the "bed". I fought tooth and nail, leaving claw marks on the floor trying to get away. My efforts were diminished when he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I just went limp from frustration. Urgh why must he also get his way? Because I'm older. Get out of my head! I thought at him. He flung me down on the coffin and walked towards the other door in his room. I'm sure I made the stupid head cocked to the side dog face.  
"Stay." he said "I haven't slept in several days at least not anything worthwhile and I need a shower." MY eye twitch a little.  
"Vampires take showers?" I asked. Maybe this was a dumb question but I said it anyways. He just sighed, shook his head and phased into the other room. After the shock wore off I settle into a nest on the coffin bed. I swear he took the longest shower in the world. Finally I heard the water shut off and lazily rolled my head towards the door. I was just about to make a snide comment about being green when he walked out rubbing his hair dry with a towel. All he had on was a towel wrapped snugly around his hips. I stared, yes I'm a girl I can't help it. He lifted the towel from his face and smirked at me. Crap he can read my thoughts! Well it's too late now. I rolled to face the wall when he started to route through his dresser.  
"Are you ok, or did I take your breath away?" His low voice was right next to my ear, and he breathed purposefully on my neck. I clenched my fists. Don't turn around I thought to myself. "You can't help yourself." He breathed into my ear. "Just turn around what will one look hurt?" I let out a little sigh and peeked over my shoulder. I cursed myself; I never should have done it. He was wearing silky scarlet pants and no shirt. His hair was half dry and clung to his face it places. His expression was the icing on the cake. He looked like a smile child grinning like an idiot when do something bad but say 'look what I did'. I closed my eyes. How could I sleep with that? "Very Very close." he replied with a quiet soothing voice. I help back an eep.  
"Alucard please stop..." He looked right at me and smiled.  
"You know when I smelled your blood I learned some things." oh no... "For instance your blood type is O..." Please don't say it... He squeezed my stomach and pulled me smack up against him. "And you're a vir..."  
"SHUT UP!" I squirmed uncomfortably in his grip. My voice got quiet and I looked down at the sheets. "I'll lay here with you just please stop. Not many things can break my composure so you can tell this really bothers me, so just please stop right now." He loosened his grin and he noticeably calmed down. A small thank you escaped my lips but I doubt even he could hear it.  
"That's all I wanted." He spoke softly. "Rest your head and go to sleep." I obeyed and slowed my breathing to calm my nerves. After a few minutes once was sure I was sedated he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I was uncomfortable, but the slow rise and fall of his chest was calming. Once my eyes got heavy I closed them and relaxed completely. He must have sensed this because a low purr, almost like a cat's rumbled from his chest. This combined with the feeling of him breathing calmly finally put me to sleep. I couldn't comprehend why this savage monster would act like this, but as I feel asleep I stopped questioning it and just accepted it.

She finally went to sleep. Now let's see if she has another nightmare, he thought to himself. When she woke up she was going to accuse him of anterior motives, but he would deny them. The mental wall was what he was most concerned with; her attraction would come in second to his curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and felt something unbelievably soft against my calves. "Mmm." Then that very same something talked.

"So should I buy you a pair of silk pajamas too?" I froze. I sleuth of curses ran through my head. How could I forget that I was in here with Alucard? He chuckled and rolled over. "Why don't you go get some air? You're making it too hot in here. My face flared and I smacked him on the chest.

"Perv!" He laughed and opened the coffin lid. I hopped out and stormed out of the room. The cool stone floor felt amazing on my bare feet and there was a lot of it. I didn't really pay much attention where I was going, probably because I didn't have a destination in mind. Absently I thought about how little I knew about the layout of the giant mansion. Then almost like an omen came Walter. "Hey Walter, would mind giving me a tour of the house?" He stopped and thought about it.

"Well you caught me at just the right time. Sure follow me." He walked through the hallways and knew where every single little thing was or should be. I couldn't believe it you'd think he made the friggin house! (Ok I'll admit I spaced out a bit here, but come on! I don't need to know about the hall closets.) I took note of all the bathrooms, and exits. Most of the rooms however just seemed to be rich people crap. Then again I'm content just sleeping in the woods so my standards aren't very high to begin with. After about an hour or so of touring the Hellsing estate Walter stopped in front of a locked door in the very most outreaches of the building. He pulled out a key and turned the knob.

The room had its very own fireplace and full bar. There was dim lighting and very "manly" memorabilia on all the shelves. What I saw and clamed was the plush leather sofa in the middle of the room. "Is this your man cave or something?" He laughed and took a spot behind the bar.

"Close, this is where Alucard and I often come after a long day." I heard him mixing up drinks.

"Hmm, so you get drunk after killing monsters?" He chuckled and walked over.

He handed me a tall glass. "Something like that." I took a swig of the drink. It tasted bitter, but I'm not a big drinker so I assume that's normal. I sighed and sank into the sofa letting it hug me.

"So am I allowed in here now or was this just a special treat for the day?" I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled and took a sip from his glass.

"I think you deserve it after what you went through. I smirked. I wonder what else almost dying around here will get yah. I looked into the fire and just kind of got lost in it for awhile. I must have been taking sips from my drink the whole time because by the time the fire died down to embers my glass was empty. I blinked a few times and looked to find Walter cleaning his glass over at the bar.

"Sorry I'm such bad company." I frowned and walked over to him. He looked up.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. You seemed the most content you have in days." I smiled but cringed inwardly. He has been watching me for the last couple of days? I pushed that craziness out of my mind. He took my glass and spoke. "Why don't you go outside its nice out?" Then I remembered that I had wanted to go outside early but got caught up in the hallways.

"OK." I nodded and exited the man cave. With my new found knowledge I found the front door in a matter a few minutes rather than ten. Boy was he right! There were no clouds and the air had just the right amount of cold. I walked out into the training field and sat down. What I nice way to spend the night. A sound from behind ruined it for me. I turned my head to see a snarling werewolf standing twenty feet away. "Well isn't this just a nice kettle of fish we have here." He growled and charged at me. I rolled at just the right moment to miss his attack by a few inches. He turned around for a second attack and I morphed into my wolf form. My vision blurred in and out. "What the hell..." He took his opportunity and lunged on me. This knocked the wind out of my lungs and forced me to the ground. A roar erupted from me. What's going on with me? Sharp pain and a loud crack pulled me back to the current situation. He had bit and broken my left arm. The pain rolled through me.

I retaliated with a hard head butt right into his ugly mug. This blurred my vision again but at least got him off me. I could still hear him though and I went with my working senses. I jumped and landed on his back. My teeth found the soft spot on his underbelly and sank in. He yowled in pain and I bit down harder. He bucked and managed to dislodge me just enough to get a clear shot at the side. I saw his large drooling mouth come at me but when I tried to get away my body lagged and his face rammed right into my side, ripping up every inch he could get his fangs on. I yelped and fell on the ground. He loomed over me my blood mixed with spit rolling down his chin and getting caught by his scraggly fur.

I slowed down my breathing and glared up at him. He walked closer to me and lowered his head to see if I was giving up or not. Big mistake, I might be weak but, I still managed to catch a second wind and jump on his ugly face. "Here let me make that pretty for you!" I dug my claws into his eyes and ripped up his face with my teeth. Trying my best to ravage his face before I was weak again. Finally he pulled away from my rampage and whimpered. I looked up and was damn proud of my work. His faced looked like it had gone through a paper shredder then a wood chipped and put back on his head. He staggered then limped off back into the woods.

That's when it hit me like an eighteen wheeler. The pain rolled through my whole body and I felt like I could hardly move. I was approximately twenty feet from the doors. Even if it hurts I need to get to them. That mutt might have some friends in the waiting. Excruciatingly slowly I crawled towards those doors. Finally I made it and it took too long. I pulled myself up and just barely managed the door knob. After it opened I fell inside. Just my luck there was no one in sight. I took to crawling again. My progress was embarrassing and getting worse every minute. A wave of pain shot up my back and stopped me altogether. I just laid there and used all my strength to stay in my wolf form. I might be weaker than ever but I'd be damned to have anyone find me nude in the hallway.

Just as I started my battle with unconsciousness I heard rapid footsteps coming my way. Someone lifted my head started to talk very fast. I couldn't see or understand the words coming from the person but I could smell that it was Walter. I moment later I felt arms under me and then the feeling of being rushed down the halls. Soon I was on a cold metal table. Slowly I was brought back into awareness. I saw that Alucard was standing next to me along with Walter. "We need you in your human form so that we can bandage you." I nodded and shifted. The relief of the change was mediate. I didn't pay attention to Walter as he started to fix me up. "What happened to you?" Alucard's voice was stern and concerned.

I groaned "I had a drink with Walter then went outside. Out of the blue a wolf attacked me."I sent him a mental image of the fight and what I did to his face. He smirked a little bit. "But something's wrong, horribly wrong. I'm not healing, if anything I'm getting worse." Alucard looked puzzled then looked to Walter.

"On the top shelf, the only blue one." Walter said. Alucard must have asked him mentally. After he told him Alucard disappeared. I waited somewhat patiently for him. He returned with a bottle of wine. He brought it over to me and opened the bottle right under my nose. My nose wrinkled and I slapped the bottle to the floor. It shattered and splashed all over the floor.

I growled and glared hard at Walter. "What the HELL!" His eyes widened.

"What did I do?" He asked meekly. My eyes blazed, if I wasn't in so much pain I would have ripped his throat out. I bared my fangs and snarled.

"How much of that did you put in my drink?" I asked icily.

"About half why?" My eyes widened with rage and utter shock.

"You fed me pure wolfs bane! You poisoned me!" I started to huff. My breathing was getting harder and harder. "I can't heal, I can't move!" I bit back pain. "I'm going to experience deadly pain, and there's nothing to cure it!" I winced, the symptoms were getting more pronounced. Alucard looked down at me.

"How long will this last?" I growled.

"Weeks..."That was all I got out then I collapsed against him. He picked me up again and took me out of the room. "Just lay me down somewhere and let it run its course. That's all we can do." He sighed and walked to his room. Gingerly he put me in his coffin and sat in the chair next to it. "Just leave you don't want to be here when it breaks me..." He looked curious.

"Why what happens then?" I closed my eyes sweat beaded on my neck.

"Just please go." He got up and walked out of the room. Thank God he wasn't in the mood to provoke me. I fought back for a few minutes before the pain over came me. My body became lit on fire and waves of pain raked through my body. "AAaeeeghhh!" My shrieks of pain bounces off the walls and no doubt were heard throughout the whole house. And this was just the first hour.


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE WEEKS LATER

It had been over a month now and the pain was only starting to go away. Every little movement I make results in creaking bones and groans from the pain. Still at least it's bearable enough that I can walk around. Every day since that night Walter has avoided me, and with good reason, I saw him in the hall the other day and almost lunged at him. Had it had not been for my current state he probably would have been the one hurting now. I did get a good laugh though. Once news reached Integra she laid into Walter pretty hard. I could hear all the way down in the cellar. Alucard on the other hand won't leave me alone. He is constantly dragging me back to bed, insisting that I need to rest. Since when did he care so much? Speak of the devil…

"What are you doing out again!" He materialized in front of me. I groaned.

"Why don't you just put a cone around my head why don't yah?" He glared at me. I think he wanted to get the first joke in. "Look I'm a big girl, and I know how to take care of myself. Besides the best way to get rid of the wolf's bane is to move around, it gets it through your system faster. He gave me a look that made me almost certain he was cursing me out in his head.

"Fine" He clenched his fists. "Just tell me where you're going." I rolled my eyes. Overprotective vampires are REALLY annoying. I preferred the narcissistic Alucard better.

"I'm going outside, big boy." With that I patted his chest and turned to go out the door. To tell the truth outside is where I've spent most of my time lately. I fell stronger outside, most likely the feral in me. Regardless I don't hurt as much outside. I can't explain it; it's just one of those werewolf things I guess. I pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped out onto nice cool concrete. I took in a big breath and let out a sigh. "Mmm, gotta love that fresh air." Strolling out to the training fields I found a nice patch of grass to stake my claim on. I lay down and rubbed my face against the grass, the blades gently caressing my cheek. Best feeling in the world, you should try it sometime.

I let my head loll to the right and looked longingly into the woods. Now that I think about it I haven't slept in the woods in months. Or done anything else that I used to do really. I've almost become a different person since I came here. I went to a night club, let my guard down at the wrong time, and joined an organization with a vampire, oh and to top it off I guzzled that entire glass of wolf's bane. "Urgh, have I really changed that much already?" I turned my head to face the moon. I stared at it looking for answers that it will never give me. After about an hour or so my mind started to wonder as I fought sleep. I fought over the paradox that I wanted to be with other wolves desperately, and the only one I found wants to kill me. "Heh, just my luck."

The wind changed direction and started to blow downwind to me. A scent caught my attention, and I sat bolt upright, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "Where…?" I scanned only the line of the forest until my eyes caught sight of the outline of a man, well ok werewolf, but in human form. My nose wrinkled and a snarl rose up in my throat. The figure sprinted towards me and started to get up but was hit full force. "Oof!" Wow he's fast. He knocked me to the ground and pinned my wrists. I growled and struggled against him, kicked my feet out. He straddled my hips with his knees and grabbed my wrists so painfully that I relented to just snarling at the intruder. If I wasn't still poisoned… He leaned down close to my face and I heard his voice, but not from his mouth. "Hush, mein fräulein." Now that made me freeze. Can everyone get inside my head? I tried to see his face but a mop of gray hair hid it from me.

"Tell Shadow that if he wants me dead then he should do it himself!" He loosened his grip.

"I'm not with Shadow." I cocked my head to the side. So I have a rouge German wolf attacking me, what is this world coming to? I got that fuzzy feeling in my head again; oh he has more to say. "I'm here to help." Wow he hardly says much, still this was interesting news.

"Then why did you attack me?" he let go of me and sat back. I got up and sat across from him.

He replied "You were the one that was going to attack me." I thought about that for a second. Come to think of it I was going to attack, not that I can do much as it is.

"Hmm, well sorry about that. " I stared at him for a couple seconds to look him over. Underneath his gray hair were strong bone structure, and a very muscular body build. He was sporting a white wife beater, olive green army pants that were well worn and very baggy, to top it off he had large black commando boots. I felt it was safe to assume he was or currently is an army. A glint of metal caught my eye and I tilted my head to read his dog tags. "Hmm Hans Günsche**.**" I squinted my eyes to read the words below. "Oh you're a captain." Before he could reply a familiar high voice hit my ears.

"But I killed you!" After I got over the initial shock of her piercing voice I leaned to the side and looked around Hans to see Seras freaking out like she had seen a ghost. She was pointing and looked pale even for a vampire. Me and Hans got up and started to approach her. She jerked backwards like our touch would kill her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I heard a gruff laugh from next to me. I shot him a 'what's so funny' look, but got no reply.

"I stabbed him with silver! I saw him burn myself!" She looked like a scared chihuahua, shaking in her boots. Realization swept over me and now I knew why he was chuckling next to me. Despite myself I burst up laughing. I didn't know that that rumor was still around! She gave me a weird face and I kind of felt bad for the poor girl. "Why are you laughing?" I snorted and started up laughing again, her ignorance makes me giggle.

Just as I was about to explain to her how stupid she was being, Alucard popped up and had both guns out. That put the funs times to a halt. "Whoa now, Why the guns, Alucard?" He snarled and glared straight at Hans.

"Get away from him." Feeling as defiant as ever I stepped closer to Hans.

"No, he has done nothing wrong; in fact he has come to help us." At this Alucard lowered his guns slightly. "Now before someone gets hurt can we go inside please?" Reluctantly everyone started for the doors. I walked up next to Alucard and asked him why everyone wants to kill Hans.

On the way to the room Alucard filled me in on their past experiences with the Captain. I took it all in. It explained his attire and physique. Once we found a room big enough to sit us all the room became divided and the tension was so thick it was suffocating. "I want to know how on earth he is alive." Seras pouted across the room next to Alucard. I stifled a giggle and looked over to Hans.

He remained silent. "Guess I'll take this one then eh?" He nodded. "Ok, well then let me explain the whole silver issue." I looked to Alucard. "Quite frankly I'm surprised that you don't know the truth. That must mean we keep good secrets." I heard a low Laugh next to me. "Well then, ok back when our species first started to quarrel werewolves knew that vampires would want any leverage they could get their grubby little hands on so we took advantage of this. A group of werewolves went about towns spreading rumors of a magical tool to kill us with ease. This of course being silver. However the rumor was rooted in truth, for us silver does have a magical quality just not in the way we make you believe. You see in reality Silver although it appears to burn us it really heals us. Much like in the same way a phoenix does. Once the rumors were passed around people wanted to test them to see if they were true, and of course when we were attacked with silver we burned and the town's people and vampires assumed it was hurting us, when actually you were helping us. This assumption has been passed down through lore and fledglings for centuries and apparently you fools still believe it."

At those words Alucard rose up infuriated. "I have killed many werewolves myself I know it works!" I sighed.

"Yeah, but how many did you watch after they burned? It may take awhile for the healing to kick in." He bit back a roar of outrage. I can't say I blame him; nothing hurts a vampire's ego like taking a couple hundred names off your kill list. He turned in a rush and headed for the exit. "Where are you going?"

"To Integra." And with that he stormed out of sight. Seras jumped up and quickly followed suite. With a sigh me and the Captain got up and went after them. Just what I needed a good old yelling at from Integra. Halfway up the stairs and I could already hear Alucard complaining to her. When the wolves walked into the room her focus was purely on us. If I wanted this to be over quickly I need to speak to the point and with good reason.

"Before you say anything, he is here to help us with the Shadow problem. Considering his past in the military, his age, and experience he would be an invaluable addition to the team. Not to mention having another werewolf join the fight would boost our forces greatly. He no longer is an enemy of this organization and will cause you no harm." I took a bog breath, of course that last statement I could not be sure was true. She stared at the both of us.

Surprisingly the only thing she had to say was "Where do you suppose he stays?" This caught me off guard. I was expecting another battle with her.

"He can have my room, seeing as how I never get to use it anyway. I shot an angry look at Alucard. She ashes her cigar and closed her eyes.

"Very well, but he is your responsibility. Should he do anything out of line, you will be punished harshly." Now I get it, she is hoping he does something bad, just so she can abuse me. Tricky little girl. Alucard stood there dumbstruck and Seras looked shocked. I permitted myself a smug smile. "Dismissed." I turned with Hans and left to show him his new room. Alucard no doubt was staying behind to argue the results of our little chat with his boss. After several hallways and flights of stairs we came to the door of my bedroom.

"It's, not much, but trust me it's better than a coffin." He inclined his head and walked inside closing the door behind him. Guess he's tired. I shrugged and walked back to my 'lovely' bed for the rest of the night.


End file.
